Angelic Demon
by A Weird Production
Summary: Alex is best friends with Meredith, and henry. she was also a good friend to vlad. alex has a secret that is hidden so well, that not even she knows about it. what will vlad do when he finds out?
1. Creature in the dark

Running. That's what Vladimir tod was doing. He was running from some sort of creature. What scared him the most was the fact that the creature had purple eyes. And since he could only see the purple eyes, he felt like he was getting chased by the pravus within him. He turned around to look at the creature behind him when he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw nothing but darkness. He looked around more closely and noticed that he was now sitting in his bedroom, on the floor.

"Oh…it was only a dream. I really don't need these kinds of dreams now. Everything is happening way to fast." Vlad said standing up and walking to his bed. When he got on his bed, he heard a noise in his room. "Hello?" just then the darkened figure with the glowing purple eyes jumped on him, trapping him on his bed. "What! W-w-ho are you?" Vlad asked the figure on top of him. The figure grinned and got closer to Vlad allowing him to see its face. It was then that Vlad realized it wasn't him who was chasing him, it was a girl. And not any girl. One of Meredith's friends from school.

"Scared Vlady?" she asked, only her voice was weird. It was like it was two different voices combined into one. And one of those voices I recently came to know very well.

"D'ablo. What are you doing? Using someone I know to do your dirty work?" Vlad said getting angry. Angry that he couldn't kick D'ablo's ass since it was Alexandria Coleen Darcy in my room. You see Alex is one of Meredith's closest friends. They have known each other since they were born and same goes with Henry and Alex, and me and Alex. She knew Henry and Meredith better then she knows me. Mainly because I would always focus on Meredith, and I still do. Alex is a good friend, I know that much. She's good enough of a friend that she doesn't deserve getting mind fucked by that bastard D'ablo.

"Your too smart for me aren't you Vladimir. But don't worry I shall not hurt her tonight. I am merely doing this out of pure boredom. I planned on messing with you tonight and saw her, read her thoughts and thought shed be a perfect pawn. And might as well let her have her fun before she can't do it anymore, right?"

"What are you talking about? Alex wants to hurt me? What?" vlad asked. He was starting to get scared.

"No. she wants to do something else. Something she can't because she doesn't betray friends. Let me just let the fun begin. Goodbye Vladimir tod" and then Alex's eyes cleared. They were still purple though. She looked at vlad with this weird look of passion, lust, and confusion.

Alex? Are you there now?" vlad asked sitting up, making their noses very close to touching.

"mhm." Alex said moving closer to vlad. Vlad looked at her eyes. He was starting to freak out. 'What is Alex doing?' vlad thought. Then all of vlads thoughts and his body froze. Alex had kissed him.

"What are you doing Alex?" vlad asked when he managed to pull away from her.

"Kissing you. Please let me do it one more time. Neither of us will remember this in the morning." Alex pleaded \. Vlad looked at her with a serious face. 'Will I really forget this tomorrow?' he thought. However he didn't have time to say anything because Alex kissed him again. This time vlad felt a weird feeling in his gut. He couldn't explain it but the next thing he knew he was kissing her back. Vlad looked over at a mirror that appeared out of nowhere. When he looked he saw that his eyes were purple, and glowing. It took him a moment to realize that he was kissing her neck and that his fangs were ready to break open her delicate skin. He was to far gone into the world of thirst that he knew even if he knew what he was doing he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. Then he bit down on her neck gently but hard enough to break the skin and make the delious blood flow down his throat. Her blood was more than he had thought it would be. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of her and the warmth her body gave him. When he opened his eyes he was laying down in his bed. The mirror and Alex were gone. The only thing that made him believe it wasn't just a dream was the taste of her blood on his tongue. And the blood stains on his shirt.

"What just happened?" vlad asked as he looked over at his clock. It read 3:00am. Vlad sighed and went back to bed.


	2. What just happened?

Alex's P.O.V.

Ow. My head hurts. So does my neck. What had happened last night? Huh..Must've been zoned out and walked home and slept. I was about to go back to bed when my alarm went off. Why? Oh that's right. School. First day of high school. How great! Not. I got up from bed and took a quick shower. When I dried my hair and styled it I got dressed. I put on my 'blood on the dance floor' shirt with a zombie hello kitty on it. I also put on a black skirt that stopped right before my knees and was slightly poofy. And underneath that I wore black and purple swirled leggings that stopped just under my knees. And on my feet I wore black and purple converse. After I put on my makeup I looked at myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was my now blonde, black, and purple hair that was littered with layers and was thinned. And then my eyes took me next. They were bright icy blue with dark purple specks around the pupil. They were framed by dark black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. Got a theme? When I was pleased with what I saw in the mirror I grabbed my cupcake shaped bag and headed to school. I live pretty close so I walk there every once and a while. I like walking. When I got halfway to school I got the sense that someone was watching me. I looked around and saw no one. Well no one but vlad and Henry. But they weren't looking at me. They were talking about something. I looked at vlad. He was looking good today. Of course he looks good every day but no one needs to know what I think of him. Besides he doesn't like me and he never will. Blah depressing thoughts need to go away now please. I continued looking behind me and to my left and right and still saw no one. Then I looked in front of me and almost had a heart attack. That stupid stupid boy.

"What the hell Eddie!" I screamed at Eddie, who is bathorys number one geek. "Well? You better explain yourself good or your in for it" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I wanted to test you. See what you can or can't do. How well your trying to blend in with the rest of us. You know." He said looking at vlad who had stopped about a block away from us. Eddie glared at vlad and then looked at me with a very serious face on. "I know your secret. It's the same as vlads. I know what you are" he said as he started walking away. When he was out of sight I heard Henry shout something.

"What?" I yelled back. I didn't hear what he said.

"I said, what did Eddie want?" Henry shouted back. I smiled and laughed. Oh man was he going to laugh when he finds out that Eddie has finally gone crazy.

"I will kill you" someone shouted from the bushes in front of me. I really didn't have enough time to comprehend what had happened because I got knocked out. All I remember was a hand grabbing mine and pulling then, blackness.


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Vladimir tod or any of the characters. I only own alex. Auntie heather owns all the others unless I say I added another character! And I would love it if I got like 2 reviews or 1 message about my story before I continue. I really need to know if im doing a good job. Please and thank you!


	4. meeting a new face

Emillies idea came from RokrGrl97 so send her thanks for such an amazing character to work with. She is perfect for this story. Also I am looking for a bad guy. I have created some ideas about him, he has to work for dablo but it isnt going to be one of the people vlad has met and he probably isnt going to meet him. But if yah want to you can create one just send me a message or review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of vladimir tod, auntie heather does. I only own alex and I semi-own emillie all credit to her character goes to RokrGrl97 though so seriously send her thnkz. Enjoy!

Vlad's P.O.V

What just happened? One second Alex is standing in front of us and next thing I know all that's there is her backpack.

"Dude! Alex just got kidnapped! Go get her!" Henry yelled at me. It didn't click in my head until he shouted it again. And when it clicked I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even think about the people watching, not that there was anyone watching.

'Otis I need help!'

'What is it Vladimir?'

'One of my friends just got grabbed by what I think is a vampire! I can't find her! Please help' I ran through the bushes and got to a clearing. Where was she, I can't see her anywhere. I felt my eyes get moist. Was I going to cry? I understand that Alex is one of my friends, one of my only 2 friends here but why am I freaking out this much?

"Vladimir. We will find your find don't you worry. I shall call for some help." Otis said next to me but I didn't really hear him. I was in my own little world. Trying to figure out who could have taken Alex, why I was so upset about this. And the only thing that came to my mind was that d'ablo stole the girl I love. But I don't love Alex, I love Meredith. And they were friends; maybe Meredith would start talking to me and start liking me if I told her I was looking for Alex for her? No! I can't think like that, that was not good thing to think. Thinking of myself and how Alex going missing could help me get the girl I've liked for years? When I think like that it makes me realize I'm not that good of a friend.

"How do you know that Otis? What if we do find her, but she's dead or worse like us?" I fell to the ground onto my knees my legs just gave out. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if Alex got turned. I would blame myself for not being able to protect her.

"We will find her safe and sound. Don't worry." Otis said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"There is no trace of her anywhere, I can't sense her and I can't smell her. It's like she just disappeared, like she was never here in the first place." I looked down to my hands and noticed something. I was crying. I think Otis told me not to worry but I was way past worry. I don't know what I was at but all I know is that I want to see Alex safe, today. Right now. "I need to know that she's safe Otis"

"I know Vladimir. But let's continue with our day and think of plans on how to go about looking for her and we will look tonight. But right now you have school and I have work" I sighed but agreed. There wasn't anything we could do now, without thinking of a plan first.

"Did you find her?" Henry asked when I got to school. I shook my head no. I didn't feel like talking right now. "Do you think she's safe? Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. I and Otis decided to think of a plan during the day and then look for her tonight." I said. I looked up to see Meredith. She was talking to a short girl I've never seen before. Her and Meredith looked like they were having a serious conversation. Then they looked over at me. And I almost gasped when I saw her eye. There was a wicked looking scar over it. It was barely noticeable by her hair but I saw it because of where I was sitting and my vision is stronger than others.

"Dude. They are coming over here. And who's the new girl? She's kind of hot don't you think?" Henry said as they got closer. When they got to our table the short girl sat to one side of me so that she was right in front of Henry and Meredith sat next to her.

"Not even in your dreams lover boy" the girl said. I almost laughed at the face Henry had made. He didn't even make a move yet and she already said no. most girls don't say no. they all say yes to Henry. "By the way my name is Emillie. I'm Alex's cousin. Just moved her and then found out what happened to my cousin." oh. They looked alittle bit alike. I could see the similarities. She fixed her black hair and when she did I saw some lavender.

"Oh uh yeah. Me and Henry were there when it happened and me and my uncle are going to look for her. Oh my name is Vladimir and I'm one of alexs friends, so is Henry." She laughed. Why did she laugh?

"I already know who you guys are. Alex doesn't shut up about you. And if you wouldn't mind, I would like to join you in your quest to find my cousin." Henry started laughing.

"Did you really just say quest?" I looked at emillie. And let me say, if looks could kill Henry would have died come back and then die again but 200000x more painful then the last time. Then without warning she stepped on his foot and he screamed out in pain.

"And that's what you get for laughing at me.i don't like it when people fucking laugh at me. Hope ya learned your lesson cause you laugh at me again I won't hesitate to break your puny little arm." Okay this chick is scary. But I understand whereshes coming from. If someone laughed at me for something I didn't like people laughing at id want to hurt them.

"So uh what are we going to do? Just act like nothing happened? Like my best friend didn't just get kidnapped? Is it going to be that way till we find her? I don't like that idea at all." Meredith said. I had completely forgotten she was there. I forgot Meredith was there, the girl I love, because I was talking about Alex. Something is going on. I don't know what it is and frankly I'm confused about it.

"I think for at least a couple days we should act like nothing is going on. At least until the rest of the school knows so that way it looks like we found out with them. But we are going to look for her. And emillie you can look with us. I think you earned it. You can kick or stomp very hard." Henry said, laughing at himself at the end. "I'm an idiot I know. And I'm sorry" okay. That shocked me. He must really be trying to get this one if he's apologizing to her for being himself. But he was right. He is an idiot.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Don't think that just because you apologized I will forgive you. I really really hate it when people fucking laugh at me. And yes I can tell the difference between getting laughed at and being laughed with. And yes. You are a fucking idiot." Emillie said. There was something different about her. But I can't really tell what it is. She's different then most of the girls here and she seems more mature. While also not being mature at the same time.

"I still don't like that idea. But if it's the only thing we can do, I guess I'll have to like it." Meredith said. Her voice was starting to get annoying in the way that it sounded like she was faking being worried about Alex. "Well, goodbye vlad, Henry." When she said henrys name a blush came over her cheeks, this upset me. I nodded and continued eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich with blood capsules inside. Emillie nodded and looked at us then wrote down a number and handed it to me.

"Its my number. Call it when you're ready to begin the search and I'm giving it to you because I know you won't just call me to get some booty like your friend over there." She said grinning while Henry huffed and puffed. She handed me the paper and walked away seemingly disappearing in the crowded lunchroom. The rest of the period I was thinking about plans on how to go about finding Alex. I needed to find her soon, and she better be fine. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt or dead. Truthfully id rather her be a vampire then dead, only because she would still be here to laugh at my jokes and smile that smile of hers that makes the room brighter and everyone caught in its way smile back. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize school was over until Henry came up to me breaking me out of my trance.

"Hey. You've been out of it all day. Shell be fine man. She is Alex after all. Come on lets go over to your house wait for Otis while playing some video games." That idea sounded really good but I didn't feel like it. But I didn't want Henry to think anything was wrong with my mental stability all over alexs kidnapping.

"Sure Henry. And I'm going to beat you this time." I laughed, the funny thing is, and it wasn't forced or fake. I was actually feeling up to doing something. I actually felt like myself for the first time since the morning. We both laughed and walked to my house. Henry tripped and I laughed some more. It felt good to laugh. I felt like Alex was with us and at that thought almost stopped laughing but then I thought of how Alex would want me to act. She wouldn't want me upset, shed want me happy and slightly upset and looking for her while I'm at my best not my worse. So that's what I'm going to try to do. And when we get Alex back, me and her are going to hang out more and I'm going to find out what that feeling in my chest meant when she appeared in my room under dablos control. I will let Alex know that I am her friend, instead of her thinking I didn't want to be and that I was only there because I didn't want to be mean. Yeah I read her mind on accident while she was thinking that one day. It made me feel bad. So when we get her back I'm going to act like the friend I'm supposed to be.


	5. contest

okay. so i have been having terrible writers block and honestly i need lots of help. i have decided to have a contest. in this contest i ask my fans of my only story to send me a email with everything they have gotten from the story so far. and also tell me what i could do to improve the story as well as what you would like to see in future chapters. also write the next chapter. i will pick the winning chapter and the winner gets their chapter and all credit to that chapter on here. and i will make a oneshot for them or a whole story for anything theyd like, so add that too. and a picture of whoever or whatever they'd like. send me an email at with a subject of: the lonely one.  
>please help me with this, it will help me lots to get out of my block.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6  poemtell me what you think

**It can't hurt me yet I'm terrified of it**

I can't sleep cause my mind gets plagued by nightmares

I can't be by myself cause I hear things

I can't stand the dark cause I can feel the stares

I know they watch me

I can't stand my closet cause that's were they hide

They come out at night to steal my soul

They walk around making noises they know I hear

I can't stand the dark cause ill die

My heart races when I hear their footsteps

My breathing stops as I try to hear them

I can't move

I'm to scared

I need help

I want to scream

I can't do anything but listen to them laugh

I hear their whispers in the shadows

I see them look and I know they know

I can feel them getting closer

Closing in

I can feel their hands on my shoulders

Trying to pull me under

I'm scared to sleep cause they haunt me

I'm not protected anymore

They killed my guardian angel

They are strong

They want me

But I don't know who they are

Or why

But I can see them

I can hear them

They call my name from the darkness

I follow the sound sometimes

I get strength when I think of him

He'll protect me

But for how long?

How much of a distance can he?

When will they stop!

I can't stand it anymore!

I just want out!

The darkness grows

And it moves

And I can hear the voices start up again

They are just mumbles

Can't hear what they mean

They haven't hurt me

They saved me

But they scare me

For they hide in which I fear

They attack when I'm alone

In the dark

That's when I'm the most vulnerable

And they know it

They know everything about me

They've been in my head

I can't stand it

Please make it stop

I wish I could but I cant

I don't think anyone can

I only have a couple questions

Is there something really there?

Or is there something wrong with me?

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?


End file.
